


Wykluczone

by Tony_DallasEve



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kidlock, Plan, Rymowanka, Sezon 4, Wiatr Ze Wschodu, Wschodni Wiatr, dzieci, piosenka, zabawa, zazdrość
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve
Summary: Spoilery do 3 odcinka 4 sezonu Sherlocka. Ostrzegam.Rymowanka przetłumaczona przeze mnie, bo wersja lektora była wkurzająco nierytmiczna ;P





	

_Pod bukiem jestem, ukryty tu gdzieś,  
Wnet Wschodni Wiatr przyjdzie, pomóż mi więc._

  
Przechylona głowa, skupione spojrzenie, zaciśnięte usta.

Zazdrość, paląca, niepowstrzymana, kłębiąca się tuż pod skórą, grożąca wybuchem.

Zabawa? Śmiech? To nie dla niej. Została wykluczona, a to przecież… _wykluczone_. Absolutnie niedopuszczalne. Nie do końca rozumie swoje reakcje, ale czuje, jak coś w niej narasta. Nowy element, nowe doznanie. Zapisuje je na swoim "dysku" - do późniejszego przeanalizowania. Teraz ma ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty.

Szybko opracowuje plan. Prosty, szybki, rozwiązujący problem. Realizuje go następnego dnia.

 _Szesnaście na sześć, a potem hop w dół…_

  
Szkoda, że Wschodni Wiatr zadął już wpół.

 

 


End file.
